Vladimir Doomfinger: The Spiked Chain
by Omega's Ood
Summary: What can seem dangerous after Darquesse? Vladimir Doomfinger has returned and now his plot with the Warlocks is becoming clear but can the detective duo stop him? However Skulduggery knows that there are darker powers at work so it's just up to Valkyrie and where have Tanith and Venus gone? (squeal to Vladimir Doomfinger: Beyond the Grave)
1. Evolution

**Minions, my minions. I have decided to write part of this story early as a celebration. You see I've got Tonsillitis and it's really painful. Anyway I'm recovering if you want to know. However here's the new Vladimir Doomfinger.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger: The Spiked Chain_

_Chapter I: Evolution_

Vladimir sat on a throne, drumming his fingers on the arm. He was angry. He wasn't sure why but he was very angry. His throne was a big golden chair that had massive curls all over it and it had red velvet cushioning. A man walked in to his chambers and Vladimir's Red Hoods grabbed him.

"Sir?" he cried

"I need entertainment, kill him slowly and with a lot of pain!"

_Irish Sanctuary_

Repairs had started around the sanctuary and now because Fletcher was back on his feet the repairs were going quicker and quicker. Fletcher was much needed by the Irish Sanctuary but the Australian Sanctuary also wanted him to join them. Fletcher was thinking of creating a Fletcher Renn loan, where everyone could use him fairly but then he always thought that no one would like him for who he really was. Well apart from Valkyrie, sort of.

"What am I going to do?" Fletcher said to himself

"Why don't you kiss me?" said someone behind Fletcher, he turned and saw an eighteen year old girl in very tight trousers and jacket, all of which were black.

"Or you could just stop being annoying," said a soft voice from behind Valkyrie, Skulduggery.

"What do you want me to do now? Lead you to war?"

"We're already at war!" Skulduggery replied

"With who?" Fletcher asked

"Doomfinger! He declared war on us remember,"

"Oh, come on! He threatened he'd do more but there's no evidence that he's done anything. It's been six months Skull!" Fletcher yelled back. Skulduggery sighed. He knocked on the wall.

"He's a bomber, remember. We may not have allowed his-" said Skulduggery but he stopped mid-sentence.

"Skulduggery what is it?" Valkyrie asked

"I'm standing on a mine," he replied quietly

"You're what!" exploded Fletcher

"I'm standing on a mine, I said that quite clearly the first time. Now oddly aggressive accessory, tell the Grand Mage that I'm about to die,"

"But I can teleport you,"

"And run the risk of killing yourself, no, no, no, you idiot," Skulduggery replied just before he lifted his foot and went flying back as the room exploded. The roof collapsed downwards and plaster and concrete fell on the trio. Fletcher pushed some bricks aside and looked around.

"Valkyrie?" he cried, he heard a muffled cry from the other side of what was left of the room and chucked some bricks over his solder then he saw Valkyrie's dark clothes under all the dust. She moaned.

"Valkyrie can you get out by yourself?" he asked

"Not without the help of an elemental," she replied, then Fletcher and Valkyrie were showered in plaster and dust. Fletcher turned to see what had happened and saw a skeleton in a grey, formally black, suit he was standing proudly.

"Now this is war!" he said "He made me lose my hat, my hat!"

"Well help me get Valkyrie out and then we can kill him or torture him for making you lose your hat," Fletcher replied and they started to work on setting Valkyrie free.

_Base of Operations_

Vladimir was standing on the hill, the ruins behind him. His base was some old ruins, how great. His Red Hoods were patrolling around it with mage sentries. God he hated waiting but it was part of his glorious plan. He was standing on the edge of his life, well his home. A mage in crimson robes and a pointed hat of the same colour appeared beside him. He had waves at the bottom of his robes.

"Because of Skulduggery, the tunnelling adepts are a dying breed, if we are not careful then us mages will become like the Warlocks, the same. Us sorcerers need to be different,"

"Ah but sir, unlike most you can use two powers," replied the mage

"Upsurge, calm yourself. It is not my fault that I am gifted with the ability to use both elemental and adept, however I here you are to," Vladimir replied

"How else could I fire water on such a scale, it was General Wadafi who thought of it. He was a remarkable teacher, shame his brother was such a waste of space," Upsurge said

"Torrid, I'd watch your mouth, if I were you," said a man from behind them

"General Commander Harrik Wadafi, my apologies if I offended your crest," Upsurge replied

"Offended?" he laughed "No, no, no. Geoffrey Scrumptious was a cowardly man, I'm glad I finished his pitiful existence, I did the family crest and honour!" he said, nobly

"Oh, well then. That's that sorted. Anyway gentlemen, as we all know stage two is nearly upon us. Once the African sanctuaries are down we hand over what the Warlocks want," Vladimir stated

"And what do the Warlocks want?" asked Upsurge

"Torrid Upsurge you have no further business with us," Wadafi said, he was wearing similar clothes to his brother.

"Yes sir, what will I tell the other mages though?" he asked

"You tell them to prepare to capture five children of the spider, which are in Roarhaven," Vladimir replied and he smiled.

_Irish Sanctuary_

Skulduggery sat at his desk, with three walls in a dark green colour and the wall behind him, a pale plaster colour. It was the replacement wall from when the other one had exploded. He hated the change. He hated the fact that he had to sit at a desk even more, though. As Skulduggery thought about how much stuff and people that he hated.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screeched

"What?" he replied. Valkyrie ran in and handed a report to him. "You know, if I wasn't so amazing at being a detective then I wouldn't have to read these reports!" he said, then he cast his look down at them.

"The way Tanith put it was, we need to evolve," Valkyrie said

"Yes, yes we do. I mean if he can do all this, then we do need to evolve,"

**Well then, what a lovely chapter, plus the beginning of a brand new story. However I must, like I always do, ask you questions that you probably thought of already then forgot about. What as "he" done? What does Vladimir want with children of the spider? And can Valkyrie and Skulduggery connect it to Doomfinger? Stay tuned to find out, well I hope that you stay tuned!**


	2. Displeasure of Vladimir

**My minions! It is good to know that you are once more reading me, again. So for millionth time, review. Seriously you'd think that none of you know how to write. Anyway let's go back to meet our dashing heroes.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger: The Spiked Chain_

_Chapter II: Displeasure of Vladimir_

Vladimir was standing in his dungeons, annoyed at how empty of prisoners. The leader of the Crimson Mages came up to him.

"Why are you their leader? I mean all I wanted was those four but you came packaged, thought you could hide under that façade, didn't you," Vladimir said

"Oh, I knew I could never fool you for long it's just, I had to at least try, Vlad," he said

"Don't you ever call me that again," Vladimir said

"Why?"

"That name died with my wife!" Vladimir replied then he grabbed the leader's neck and crushed it. "I will not let petty old enemies get in my way!" he said

_Irish Sanctuary_

Skulduggery sat in his chair, the one that he hated most. He looked at a report and then he sighed, five hundred Warlocks. It was impossible and the reports of them working with super soldiers, Tanith was right they did indeed need to evolve. However the question remained, where the hell did the Warlocks get and extra four hundred people from?

"Combat accessory!" Skulduggery yelled

"What now?" Valkyrie replied walking in

"You and weird hair will have to investigate Doomfinger, I have to find out what he's got to do with the Warlocks,"

"What!?" Valkyrie screamed

"What's wrong with that, you're a young girl that has had the experience of a fine detective,"

"Yea, but this is big,"

"Oh, not really," said another voice from behind them, it was a man in a blue suit and a light brown hat.

"Well, technically it is if you don't want to join me,"

"As if Valkyrie would join someone like you!" Skulduggery screamed at him

"Oooooohhhhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. My influence has tripled and as for my power, well let's just say that I'm a bit remarkable,"

"Why are you here?" Fletcher asked

"To warn you," Vladimir said "Well, this is your final chance Skulduggery, hand yourself to me and allow your friends to live,"

"No," Skulduggery replied, then Vladimir got his fingers I the ground and took out a staff that was up to his shoulders, it was a basic wooden thing with a red crystal on top, the crystal ad dancing blackness inside it.

"I'm like you Skulduggery, a psychopath. Now feel this!" Vladimir yelled then he pointed his gem at Skulduggery and a beam of shadows came out of it and hit him full in the chest.

"Necromancer," was all he could say before he collapsed.

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screamed and went for Vladimir but he was too quick and darted around the place. He grinned viciously and then the ground broke and allowed him to fall.

"A…. a thought….. Came to me, if… he can tunnel but is an elemental then we can….. Manipulate the earth…. More than we ever thought," Skulduggery stuttered "Now, fetch me my coat!" he said just before he blacked out.

_Somewhere in Dublin_

"You understand what you need to do?" Vladimir asked

"Of course sir, flood the sewers and let our Kinetist cause havoc, oh this will be amusing!" he said

"Sir, who you want me kill?" the Russian asked

"No one in particular, just cause havoc," Vladimir replied, for this was to be a good day, for him.

_Med Bay, Irish Sanctuary_

Skulduggery was sitting on his favourite chair, ah how he loved this chair. Suddenly Vladimir Doomfinger was sitting next to him.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he said

"Well it was but then you stained my view," Skulduggery stated and Vladimir laughed

"Well, I walked into that one but at least you're the one who's dying, eh," he replied

"What do you mean?"

"Oh sorry but I might have killed you but it's alright in a way. Apart from Valkyrie, cause she's really gonna miss you," Vladimir said then Skulduggery got up and started to stumble over to the door. "Oh, you're not getting better, are you?" "Well if you are I'm sorry but I need you for something," Vladimir said and then as Skulduggery fell outside he felt Vladimir grab him and move his arms around, Skulduggery heard Nye's voice from the sky,

"No, no. If he presses that then we all die!"

"Skulduggery, Skulduggery," came Valkyrie's voice then the skeleton bit Vladimir and he cursed

"Alright I'll leave you alone," he said before he evaporated, then Skulduggery was waking up in Nye's office.

"What the hell am I doing in here?" he asked and the crowd looked shocked. He was awake. Then Fletcher came up to see him, a red scar across his right eye.

"Skull, you've been asleep for six months!" he said

**Well isn't that exciting! What was Skulduggery about to press? How did Vladimir possess him? What has Doomfinger done? And why do I always ask questions? The results are in, please do review your reviews will not be charged.**


	3. Thoughts

**My minions, read to your heart's content as you hear his thoughts! Written in his head (Vladimir).**

_Vladimir Doomfinger: The Spiked Chain_

_Chapter III: Thoughts_

Why should I do this?

Because you must! 

Why?

Do not ask questions!

But she would not want this,

Who?

You know who you just don't want to say her name!

She is dead what use is her name?

Oh but her name burns at our heart! She was the one,

Shut up!

Why?

We have work to do! Get back to it!

No! My grieving for her has not finished yet, why do you come now at this time?

She is dead!

Yes but she is what makes us strong!

Serpine killed her 300 years ago! She is nothing!

How dare you! We were going to have children and we'd bring them up on the belief that we should co-exist with the mortals!

This is not important, we must kill them like they deserve!

No, another way must be found! One where the skeleton is killed!

Mortals have to die!

How will we co-exist with them if we kill them?

We rule over them!

Never, I abandon your ways of thinking!

NO!

_As Vladimir a mental block in his mind only one thought was going through his mind, kill Skulduggery Pleasant in front of mortal media, with magic!_

**OK, this chapter was a bit short but it was meant to be. This is quite a good chapter I think but the question is will Vladimir's highly anti-mortal self-reappear?**


End file.
